Justice League: Divide Amongst Men
by Dariusj401
Summary: After an alien fight levels many of the world cities, the United Nations decides on an act to move all non-human superheroes to a different planet. This causes a split among the Justice League and the rest of the heroes. Batman leads a team that supports it, while Superman leads one that is against it. Wonder Woman leads a team that wants peace. Set after Justice League 2017. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own DC comics or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be living in a mansion swimming in a pool of money._

 **Author's Note:** This is my first story for and it's a big one (maybe). The story takes place after the Justice League movie that's coming in 2017, so it's pretty much AU. This is how I imagine the characters would be in the new cinematic universe. **Some things to know:** Batman and Wonder Woman have a fling that's similar to the one that they had in the Justice League animated show. All of the members of the bat family are already established except Batwoman and Cassandra Cain. Other heroes that'll probably never make it to the big screen will be included as well. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!

 **Chapter 1:**

"I don't like it."

"When's the last time you've liked anything that's not dark and depressing Bruce?"

"I'm not dark and depressing, and you've seem to take a liking to me, huh Bruce?"

"I have no comment."

The three heroes known as the trinity stood on the roof a building watching across as the celebration continued. Marching bands played renditions of the hero's theme songs, at least the songs that fans made up themselves. Families were crowded around the stage wearing either red, blue, gold, or black.

"I don't like being out in the light." Bruce said scowling.

Diana scoffed. "That's right, the big bad bat only comes out at night."

Bruce's scowl grew even more. "I come out at night to instill fear. I can't instill fear in the light," Bruce Smirked. "That's what Clark is for."

"That's right….wait, no I don't instill fear in people." Clark said.

"Yes you do. Whether you want to accept it, you do." Bruce said smirking at the man of steel.

Diana smiled at their little interaction. "You two will never stop disagreeing will you?"

"No," Bruce said with a straight face. In reality, Bruce had no real reason for his constant arguing with Clark. At this point it was almost fun debating the Boy Scout. Having the complete opposite of himself around most of the time, opened up many different debates.

Clark grabbed Bruce by the shoulder. "Bruce you need to lighten up a little. We are being honored all over the United States. Look down there. All of the boys wearing batman masks going around to their friends saying 'I'm Batman'. All of the girls wearing Wonder Woman tiaras and holding their shields. Everyone loves us. They respect us. They admire us. Doesn't this make you feel good?"

"1. You have one millisecond to get your hand off of me. 2. None of this could have never happened, and I'd still live my life the same." Bruce said staring straight into Clark's eyes.

A man walks on the stage and taps the microphone.

"I think that's our cue to get ready.' Diana says, trying to divert the two hero's attention.

Clark straightens, "Yes, let's get ready to put on a show for the people."

"Hmph."

The man begins to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, here to present the Nobel Peace Prize, the President of the United States, Barack Obama.

The crowd claps as the president steps up to the microphone. "My fellow Americans," he starts. "Today is a day for commemoration. Today is a day for acknowledgement. Today is a day known to all Americans as the Trinity Day .After the Darkseid threat was removed, I thought that this day would be known all over America as the day we celebrate the heroes that saved our lives. Today celebrations are in order. Today the Nobel Peace Prize is presented to the Trinity. Who are the Trinity you may ask? They are the leaders of the global peacekeeping team known as the Justice League. I give you now, the Trinity."

Smoke suddenly appears on the stage. When it clears the Batman is standing on the stage. The crowd cheers wildly. Wonder Woman then flies down to the left of Batman. The crowd cheers even louder. Then, a sonic boom can be heard and Superman lands next to Wonder Woman. The crowd starts to cheer "Trinity! Trinity! Trinity!

President Obama shakes hands with Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. The three held up the Nobel Peace Prize together as pictures were taken of the three famous heroes.

 **Author's Note:** I know, a short chapter. This is only the first of many great things to come. Things are starting off slowly and will eventually build up to longer, more dramatic chapters. As well as the appearance of the other members.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter serves as a fun introduction to the other members. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2:**

After the celebration is over, the three teleport back to the Watchtower. When they teleport in they are greeted by their fellow league members.

"So how was it?" Flash said bouncing up and down.

"It was amazing." Clark said smiling. "I've never felt anything like it before."

"Don't you have a statue of yourself in Metropolis?" Bruce said. He never ceased to challenge Clark.

"Yes, but that's more of a memorial for those who lost their lives in the Zod incident." Clark said. "This was something that I never thought I would experience."

Oliver, looking at the three heroes spoke up. "Why were you three the only ones that got the recognition? We saved the world too!"

Flash quickly answered. "Their called the Trinity for a reason Ollie."

"Yeah I get that, I just want the rest of us to get recognition too." Oliver was used to getting recognized in star city, just not the whole U.S.

Diana intervened quickly. "We're called the Trinity because we founded the group. Naturally people think about us more than anyone else. We're always the ones in front making sure things are going right. You all are just as important as us."

Batman cut in. "Also we're the most skilled of the group." Diana looked at Bruce as if she wanted to strangle him.

Oliver taking that as a challenge stepped towards him. "Wanna test that Bruce?"

"Any day Ollie. I just seem to remember the last time we fought, it ended up with you on your back pleading for a timeout." Bruce said giving the Green Arrow his hardest bat glare.

Oliver cracked under the glare of the bat. "Okay fine, just stop looking at me like that. I'd rather stare at Medusa than stare at you.'

Hal Jordan pats Oliver on the back. "It's okay Bruce I'm not clamoring for recognition. The galaxy gives me all of the recognition I need."

Flash put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You wanna go play some SMITE?"

Oliver looked at Barry. "Yeah kicking some Greek god ass always puts me in a good mood."

They both run off to the aircraft carrier.

"How is there Wifi in space?" Hal asked looking confused.

"I set it up." Cyborg said. "All it took was a little mixing and tampering and I found the perfect way to have internet in space. No technological task is too hard for me."

"Diana." Bruce said.

"Yes?"

"Let's go talk to J'onn about the alerts." Bruce said.

"Isn't he in the monitor womb?"

"Correct."

Diana grew a smile. "Okay race you there." At that she flew off to the monitor womb.

"Metas." Bruce followed her slowly.

Clark noticed Aquaman looking deep in thought. "What's on your mind Arthur?" Clark asked.

Aquaman looked up at the Kryptonian. "Just thinking about Mera. I told her and the rest of Atlantis that I'd be on the surface for a while. Making sure things stayed okay after Darkseid showed up."

"I'm sure she's in the best of hands." Clark said reassuring him.

"I'm worried about her, but not worried at the same time. I left my brother Orm as interim King until I returned. I fear that he might have done something reckless in my absence." Aquaman explained.

"Well, go back home." Clark said.

"Really?" Aquaman asked.

"I know how it is to be away from your loved ones. Trust me, if you miss her that much just go back. We can function without you." Clark said smiling.

"Okay, fine." Aquaman replied. "You're not so bad Kryptonian. You haven't given me a reason to kill you yet."

Clark smiled. "I don't think that would work out for you very well Arthur. Just ask Bruce."

"I did. He said he would've killed you if you haven't said the work **Martha."** Aquaman stepped onto the teleporter and dematerialized.

Suddenly red lights started to flash in the watchtower.

Martian Manhunter's voice was heard over the speaker.

"Superman to the monitor womb. This is a situation for you."

Superman quickly flew to the monitor womb. He found J'onn, Diana and Bruce looking out of the window.

"What's wrong?" The man of steel asked worriedly.

"You might want to have a look at this." Bruce said.

Superman sped to the window and looked outside. What he saw made him freeze for a split second. A round object was approaching the earth at an alarming speed.

"From what the sensors gathered, it seems to be an alien. What race I do not know. Martian Manhunter informed. By the time he turned to look at Superman, he was already gone.

"Isn't that your party trick Bruce?" Diana said playfully.

"I do it better."

 **Author's Note:** A cute little chapter. But be prepared! Next chapter is the first of many action sequences!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Superman rushed out of the Watchtower and into the deep space. The alien figure entered the earth's atmosphere in a heap of fire. Superman quickly flew down after it. As the alien landed it crashed through buildings and landed in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. Superman landed near it walked over. As the smoke cleared from the damage, the alien uncurled from the ball that it was in. It was long and narrow and standing on all fours. Its skin was a pale gray and its eyes a solid white. At the site of Superman it screeched out a bone chilling scream. Superman calmly looked at the creature. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I want you to know that you've caused some damage. I don't know what planet you're from, but I suggest that you return to it." He said sternly. The creature simply screamed and jumped at Superman. As Superman prepared to strike, the creature wrapped itself around him began to constrict itself. No matter how hard Superman tried, he couldn't get off of him. A thought came to him, he flew up in the air and then flew back down on his back. The creature still wouldn't let go. He repeatedly slammed the alien onto the floor unto it eventually released its grip. It sprang back up and let out another scream.

Superman dusted himself off. "Screaming at me isn't going to help you." He said.

They both rushed at each other eventually colliding. Superman tackled it and flew at full speed while holding it, crashing through buildings until throwing it down onto the floor. It got back on its feet and picked up a car and threw at Superman. He simply shot lasers through it before it reached him. It then ran away and jumped through buildings. The buildings fell apart as he tore through them. After that, it jumped through the air and started to run away. Superman followed it and grabbed it. He carried it through the air until they landed in Paris, France. Superman threw it on the ground. "I'm telling you right now, quit while you're ahead." He told it. The alien simply screamed and then grabbed Superman. He throws him into a wall which causes Superman to tumble through the wall and several restaurants and other buildings. People ran and screamed in fear as they tried to get away from the fight. The alien ran at Superman and tried to punch him. Superman ducked and punched the alien and the stomach. He then connected with a right hook and preceded to knee him in the face. He grabbed the alien by the arm and threw him at a car. A woman that was in the car started to scream as the alien began to rip the car apart. Superman picked up a street pole and swung at the alien causing it to land on the sidewalk. It kipped back up and rushed Superman, clawing him with all of its might. Superman grabbed it by the arms and threw it to the ground. He then punched it repeatedly, each punch getting faster than the last. The alien kicked Superman in the face and jumped on his back. He threw his claws into the side of Superman's face. This caused Superman eyes to fire out his lasers. People, buildings, and anything in site ended up being hit by the lasers. Superman flew out of control eventually flying toward the Eiffel tower. With the alien still on his back, Superman flew through the tower causing parts of it to be destroyed. These parts fell from the tower on the streets. Superman flew through the air again landing in London, England. As they fell through the sky, they crashed through the side of Big Ben. The alien released its grip on Superman.

Superman looked at the alien as it curled up ready to strike again. "This ends here! You're not causing more damage!" He shouted. The alien simply let out a screech and run away tearing down anything in his path. It ran all the way to the royal castle. As it jumped over the gate, Superman grabbed it and threw it to the floor. It jumped at Supeman, but Clark simply grabbed it by the neck and shot lasers into its eyes. Its lifeless body slumped to the floor. Clark looked around as people looked in horror. Superman grabbed the body of the alien and flew into the air.

 _Back in Metropolis_

Lois watched on her television as the evening news carried the headline _World Cities Devastated Post – Superman Battle._

"Clark…what happened?"

"A bad situation turned worse."

Lois quickly jumped up from her bed and looked to see Clark standing in the doorway, still in his uniform.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was worried that this would end up being a repeat of what happened after Metropolis.

"There was an alien. One like I've never seen before. It was fast, agile, and impervious to almost anything. It would get knocked down and jump right back up stronger than ever."

"Sounds a lot like you."

"It was. It scared me almost. No matter what I did to contain it, It would always get lose and cause more destruction. I… I was weak."

Lois stepped closer to him putting her hand on his chest

"You are anything but weak. It was out of your hands. It was a monster. It sounds like it couldn't be stopped."

Clark grabbed her hand and held it.

"I fought an alien made from Zod, I also fought practically an alien god. I should've had a tighter lid on this."

Lois grabs him by the neck. "You are a hero. If you didn't fight him, there would've been more damage. You saved those people." She then kissed him, pouring all of her love and passion into the kiss.

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, this was the Superman chapter. If you hadn't figured out the purpose of this chapter, you'll see it in the next. Until then,

- _Dariusj401_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Welcome back sir."

"You act like I was gone for a long time Alfred."

"It was a long time to me Master Wayne."

Bruce Wayne entered his dark and gloomy Batcave. He sat down at his control center and slumped down against the chair.

"Was it a long evening, Mr. Wayne?" Alfred asked.

Bruce sighed. "It was a long **day** Alfred. The celebration, staying at the watchtower while watching if an alien was going to destroy the earth. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep."

Alfred smirked at Bruce. "Sleep? You? This is coming from the man that stays up with the bats? What has the world come to?"

"Making fun of me is going to help me Alfred."

"I'm just teasing Master Wayne. What will you do about your nightly patrol?"

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed again. "Tim or Jason will take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt them Alfred? I trained them."

"I don't doubt them or your training. I doubt Jason's methods."

"Whatever he does, I'll take care of it."

"Of course you will Master Wayne."

"….."

"Master Wayne?"

Alfred looks at Bruce to see him asleep in his chair.

"God bless his cold little heart."

" _Bruce! You were right about him! Lois Lane's the key!"_

Bruce jerked his head up from his desk. The dream that he once had, came back to him. He wondered why of all the dreams he had before, that one came back.

"Bad dream?"

He spun his head around to see Diana standing with her arms crossed smiling. She was in her civilian clothes.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Alfred let me in."

"How did you even know where this place was?"

"I watch you, all of the time." Diana said with a straight face.

As wonderful as those words should sound coming from a woman like her, even Bruce had to admit that creeped him out a little.

Diana couldn't keep a straight face, and started to laugh.

"I'm kidding, Bruce. J'onn located you for me."

"So what exactly do need Diana?"

"I need a place to stay."

That threw Bruce off quite a bit.

"Why?"

"My apartment is being fumigated for the next couple of days."

"Aaand you decided to come to me?"

"Yes. You're the only one that I thought of."

"Really? Out of all the Justice League members, you choose me?"

"All of the other ones are in relationships, and I didn't want to intrude." Diana was starting to become impatient. She knew that Bruce was a detective, but these questions were getting ridiculous.

"Yeah sure. Wait, can't you resist the fumes?" Bruce asked.

Diana almost sighed out loud. He really was trying to stop them from spending time together wasn't he?

"Yes I can. Just not for 3 days straight."

"Hmm. Alright fine. Make yourself comfortable, for now."

"Don't worry, I will.

 _Three Days Later_

"I'm glad that you all could join me today. My name is Reginald Jackson, and am the Speaker of the United Nations."

The members of the Justice League sat in a board room, all in their civilian clothes.

Clark was the first to speak up. "Nice to meet you. What is the purpose of us all being here?"

"Yes, some of us have kingdoms to rule." Aquaman said laying back in his chair.

"Your presence here will be explained, I assure you."

Reginald stepped by a monitor. He pulled a remote out from his pocket.

"I'm sure that you all believe that you are saviors, keepers of peace. While you have saved the people of the world, you have put them in danger. Destruction has fallen upon our world one too many times. The Metropolis incident, for example.

Clark shifts uncomfortably.

Jackson continues. "The Apokolips incident is another example."

The monitor switches to a satellite view of the earth. Half of the earth was cracked and burned.

"This was the result of the alien known as Darkseid. Now, this-

"Was Darkseid merging the planet with Apokolips." Diana Interrupted. "That was his plan all along.

"I'm sure the only reason he came to the planet, was because of the super powered beings present." Jackson countered.

Hal then spoke up. "He thrives on destruction. His goal was the anti-life equation. Merging the planet with Apokolips was only a step in his plan. He believed earth had the strongest emotions that would let him solve the equation. He wanted to enslave the whole universe!"

Barry continued off of Hal." So are you going to blame the people of earth for having strong emotions?"

"No, not at all. I'm not directly blaming anyone. Look at this." Jackson changes the video on the monitor. The monitor shows the destruction of Tokyo.

"This is the result of a battle between Superman and an alien lifeform. But that wasn't the only city that was destroyed." He switched the video to Paris and London, both in destruction.

He looks at Clark. "Anything to say?"

"…..I didn't have the situation controlled properly."

"Thank you. This leads me to why you all are really here." He goes to a desk and pulls out a big binder. He slides the binder on the table. "This is an account of every act of destruction that has fallen on one of the cities in the world due to superheroes. The United Nations has proposed a policy. That policy is to have all non-human heroes removed from the planet."

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

"You've got to be kidding?!"

"That is ridiculous!"

"Please if you would hear me out." They all stopped and looked at Jackson.

"A new planet would be made for the non-human heroes to live on."

"That still doesn't make it right!" Flash said sternly.

"The House of Representatives has turned this into a bill."

"Did the President approve it?" Diana asked.

"He didn't sign it yet."

Diana sighed, looking relived.

"If he doesn't sign it in 10 days, it becomes law." Jackson explained.

"I approve it."

Everyone turned their heads toward Bruce.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Clark showed us how bad situations can be when super-powered heroes like him are involved." Bruce said calmly. "This is the very same thing that I was talking about a two years ago."

Clark stood up. "Bruce, I thought you changed your ideology on this."

"Now, it's back."

"I can't agree on this bill. There is no way that I will stand for this!" Clark said standing up.

"You know, I thought that you could do a lot of good, but I now I see that you and your kind can do a lot of bad." Bruce replied.

"Bruce…" Diana said painfully. "I can't believe that you would support this."

"Well I guess you don't know me at all Diana. What side are you on?" Bruce asked.

"What are you talking about? Sides? All I want is for us to come down before things get out of hand."

Hal intervened. "Are we really talking about this? There is no way that this bill can be passed. This goes against the rights that those 'non-human' heroes have. Since are technically Americans."

"Why do you even care Hal? You're in space most of the time." Bruce asked.

"That's not the point Bruce and you know it!" Hal replied.

Barry speaks up. "Hal's right Bruce. You can't just boot a group of people because one of them screwed up. Sorry Supes."

"It's okay Barry. I'm glad you feel the same way about this. You too Hal."

"Come on you should have known us by now. I thought I knew Bruce, but apparently I don't." Barry replied.

"I don't see why you guys are getting so worked up about this." Oliver said, sharpening an arrow. "Obviously the bill should be passed."

"What?!" Barry screamed. "Are you serious?!"

"110% serious. I'm sorry to have to join the logical side of the argument, but Bruce is right. There is a trend here. Look, 5% of our team is non-human. That 5% could solo our entire group. That 5% is responsible for half of the destruction in the Darkseid fight. Supes I love you, but the only way to make sure that the destruction level stays low, is if you alien/nonhuman guys are off of the planet. Oliver explained.

"Ollie are you kidding me?!" Barry exclaimed. "All if those people that have established families, you're willing to separate them? Never to see each other again?" Barry asked.

Jackson intervened. "They would only be able to come off of the planet if the government told them to."

"That makes it even worse!" Barry exclaimed.

"Look, I half-expected this from Bruce Ollie, but not from you." Hal said.

Aquaman started to laugh. "You humans and your petty squabbles!"

Hal looked at Aquaman. "Did you forget that you're half human fish-ass?" Hal asked.

"That's the point. I'm half! This means nothing to me!" Aquaman explained.

"Arthur." Bruce said. "You do release that Clark could potentially destroy all of Atlantis. He has showed that he can't control a fight with anything almost as strong as him. There's a possibility that a fight could lead to Atlantis. You've seen how good he is with cities."

"Bruce that's enough! What are you trying to do?" Clark asked.

"I'm trying to get you to stand down." Bruce replied.

"I'm not standing down. I'm going to fight for what I believe in."

Bruce walked up to his face. "The last time we had a fight, it ended up with you on the ground and my foot on your chest holding a Kryptonite spear."

Clark stepped closer. "I don't see any Kryptonite."

"I have a vault full."

"Can we all just stop please?"

Everyone looked toward Cyborg.

"What happened to us? Why are all trying to fight? There's no reason."

"I agree with Victor. This is what I've been trying to say. We should all be together. That was the point of the team. Isn't that right? Bruce?" Diana said.

"Time changes princess. You have to realize that."

"What I realize is that the man that I…" Diana stops and looks at J'onn. "What do you think about this J'onn?"

"I believe that the best thing for us to do is to come together as a unit. This will have the people of earth better than sitting here arguing." J'onn offered.

"There must be a decisive plan. And I do not believe the Kryptonian will offer it." Aquaman said.

"Arthur what are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Wayne is right. What if another fight leads to Atlantis? As the King, I think about the safety of my people."

"Don't let Bruce cloud your mind Arthur." Clark said.

"I'm not. This is my decision. You must abandon this idea of yours."

Clark looks at Oliver, Aquaman, and Bruce. "I guess I see you all for what you truly are."

Bruce looks at Barry, Hal, and Clark. "I always knew what you were."

 **Author's Note:** A LOT of feels in this chapter. I started tearing up while writing this. (jk). Next chapter will feature fan favorites from not only the Bat family, but also some Amazons. Until next time.

 _-Dariusj401_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Mr. Luthor, your 2:00 is here."

"Good! Send her in."

The clacking of heels was heard as Amanda Waller entered the room.

"Luthor."

"Ms. Waller, I am so glad that you could make it." He stood up and shook her hand.

"Please sit."

Waller sat down in the comfortable chair.

"I took time out of my busy schedule to come here, so what do you exactly want?" She asked.

"Straight and to the point, I like that. As you know I have changed my ways a bit since my lock up. Sitting in a prison cell, makes you think about things. It makes you think about your plans for the future. My plan was to live a healthy life. Maybe run for President. Imagine that. 'President Luthor'. That has a nice ring to it doesn't it.?"

"Get to the point Luthor."

"Right. I still plan to become President one day. But in order to do that, a problem must be taken care of. I was recently informed about the Superhuman removal act. And while I think the act is a lovely idea, there's no way that all of non-human heroes would just agree on the act. A war is coming. I have the perfect solution. All I ask of you Ms. Waller, Is that I acquire some of your Taskforce members."

"The Suicide Squad? You want some of the members?"

"Yes. I believe that I could use some of them to help me in my fight to save the world from the impending war. The heroes will implode, turning on each other. They will take each other down and the world with them. The only way the world will be saved, is if I get directly involved myself."

"Everything comes with a price Luthor. What do you offer me?"

"Ah, I knew a woman such as yourself would require something in return. I am willing to endorse you and the Suicide Squad."

"Endorse?"

"I will supply you and the Suicide Squad with LexCorp technology. This will be a new, fresh, partnership that will change the world for the better. You can make weapons that no one would expect you to have! We would be revolutionaries!"

"Ok….Which members do you want?"

"Oh, hm….Deathstroke and Harley Quinn."

"That's all?"

"Some of your new members as well. Black Adam, Circe, Giganta. They'll do."

Waller cocked her head to the side in thought. "Those 3 in particular, they are very difficult to control."

"I don't want to control them, I want to work with them."

"You have a deal Luthor, I'll set up a meeting and get back to you when it's time."

Luthor got up to escort her out. "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Waller."

"You too Luthor."

 _"Sir, do you have a plan?"_

"I always do Alfred."

 _"Are you sure that you, King Arthur, and Mr. Queen would be able to handle Mr. Kent, Mr. Jordan, and Mr. Allen?"_

"I'm not stupid Alfred. I know they have powers and I lack them. I don't need powers to defeat Clark now, and I won't need them ever. The war hasn't begun yet Alfred. The armies will increase. I intend on capitalizing, as Clark is right now."

" _What do you mean sir?"_

"I'm getting the family."

" _Oh marvelous."_

"I detect your sarcasm Alfred. I'll see when you get back."

" _Okay sir, and where are you going first?"_

"Bludhaven."

On a rooftop stood about 20 men. They were looking over the edge at an armored car being filled with money. Each of them had china doll masks on.

"Let's get it boys." One of them said.

"I agree." They all turned to see a smoke bomb go off. As they go through the smoke, one of them are knocked unconscious by a swift kick. A few others are quickly taken out. One by one the men are taken out in the smoke. As the smoke clears, there is no one to be seen. Only one of the men remain. He looked at all of the bodies on the floor.

"Who the hell?" He asked.

"I wonder who could've done that."

The man turned around to a baton being slammed into his face. The man's body slumped to the ground. Nightwing stood over his body, admiring his handy work. 20 men was really easy compared to what he has fought before.

"You don't get them any better than me, remember that. I mean, you can't hear because you're all slumped right now. You get my point."

"Talking to unconscious people again Dick." Nightwing turned around to see the Batman standing there in all of his dark brooding glory.

"No, of course not! What are you even doing here Bruce? Bludhaven is my domain not yours."

"I needed to come talk to you." Bruce said with a cold stare.

"You didn't invite me to the 'Let's beat up Superman' party so why do you want to talk?"

Bruce walked around. "The Superhuman Removal Act. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. The government wants to move all non-human heroes to a different planet. What about it?"

"That act is the single reason why the Justice League has split entirely." Bruce said with an even colder expression.

"What!? The Justice League split? How'd that happen?" Dick asked.

"I believe in the act while Clark does not. Arthur and Olive believe in it as well. Barry and Hal oppose it with the Clark."

"What about Diana?" Dick asked.

"She doesn't have a say, neither does Victor or J'onn. We have 10 ten days until it automatically becomes law. We have to get them to agree in those 10 days."

"We?"

Bruce almost smirked. "Yes 'we'. What's your say on the matter?" Bruce asked.

Dick was taken aback. "I didn't really think you cared what I thought." Dick said shockingly. "I'm just kidding. I didn't really think about it that much. I guess, I don't really know yet."

"You're going to have to know. If people like Superman are left on the planet, they will cause more destruction."

"People like Superman? You mean like Diana?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"World's greatest detective….can't even see when a girl likes him." Dick said shaking his head.

Bruce froze and thought for a second. _I'll address that later._ "So, what is your say?"

"Look I see where you're coming from alright. I just don't think that you're looking at all possible angles."

"I am. I saw an angle where Barbara is stuck in a building and can't get out after an alien fight. I see debris falling on her ending her life!"

"You know what fine! If this is the only way that she stays safe, I'm with you."

"Good, I'm sure Clark is recruiting people as we speak. I, we must be before him always."

"So, is it time for a family reunion?" Dick asked.

"I guess you could say so." Bruce replied."

"I'm in!" They both looked up to see Tim Drake, the Red Robin drop onto the roof.

"In what?" Dick asked. "And where did you even come from."

"The war. I'm in the war. I want to be a part of it."

Bruce glared. "How'd you even know?" He asked.

"I have these." Tim pulled out a little bird shaped device. "These things are set up all over Bludhaven. I can hear almost all converstation. I took a page out of your book Bruce."

Dick scratched his head. "How did I not think of that?"

Bruce crossed his arms. "How come you're so open to the act?"

"I just think that action has spoken many times. I'm not sure that moving them will cause less destruction. I guess time will tell."

Dick cleared his throat. "I think it's time to talk about the black sheep." He looked at both Bruce and Tim.

Bruce sighed. "Jason."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know, it's been a little minute since the last chapter. School work really hates me sometimes. Anyway, on with the story!

 **Chapter 6:**

Diana entered the Watchtower to see heroes scattering everywhere.

"What's going on?" Diana asked. Victor walked up next to her.

"Pretty simple. They don't know whether to go into hiding, or to stand and fight. They don't even know who to fight, or who to join." Victor said. Diana looked around and contemplated want to do.

"If they don't know who to support, why not come with me and try to stop the war before it begins?" Diana asked.

"I don't know how many people would try to fight Batman and Superman." Victor said

"I don't want to fight them. If it gets out of hand, I'll use force against them." Diana said while walking back and forth.

Victor perked his head up. "Maybe I can call the Titans to come and help out."

"No, I don't want those kids to get involved."

Victor frowned. "They're teenagers, with superpowers. They can handle fighting adult superheroes."

J'onn walked up. "I think Diana does not want to involve them in the fight for their own safety. You are right Cyborg, they are teenagers. This means that they are subject to teenage emotions. Some may decide that they support either Superman or Batman. What's happening to the League could happen to them. That shouldn't happen."

"What if they want to get involved? They might be tired of being left out of the big events. The whole point of the Titans was to be a smaller version of the League." Victor said.

Diana interjected. "If it comes to it, we'll ask them but not before that."

Victor sighed. "Alright fine."

Kara entered her apartment. It had been a long day for her at work. Her boss was acting as she was God himself. If that job wasn't the only way that she could pay her bills, she would have left already. She jumped in her bed prepared to sleep all of her worries away.

"Rough day?"

Kara jumped up prepared to attack. She looked and almost froze at what she saw. Superman himself was standing there.

"You're…"

"Superman. Kal-El. Your cousin." Clark said smiling.

"Yeah, I have so many questions. We never had an actual conversation. We never had time to really bond. The last time I saw you in person was when you helped me save a burning orphanage." Kara took a breath.

"Yeah I know. You seem to have a lid on National City."

"I guess so. What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Well if you've been watching the news you'd know about-"

"The Superhuman Removal Act. Everyone's been talking about it." Kara interjected.

"Right. It's caused a massive divide amongst the Justice League." Clark said.

"Really? How so?" Kara asked.

"Batman believes in the act, while I reject it. The other members have chosen their sides. If I know him like I do, he won't stop until he makes sure that its law."

Kara gave a puzzled look. "How is he going to do that?"

"By beating…at least he's going to try, to beat us all until we give up and won't fight back anymore. I tend to do the same thing." Clark said.

"So let me guess, you came to me because you figured that I'd see things as you do." Kara said smiling.

"Yes. I'm sure that you feel the same way."

"Well, you're right." Kara laughed. "I guess it's time for the world to see Superman and Supergirl together again."

"I guess so." Clark said. He looked toward her closet. "He'd want to join too right?"

Kara laughed uncomfortably. "Who?" Kara asked.

Clark pointed at her closet. "The guy that you've been hiding for a month now. You can come on out Conner."

The closet door opened to reveal Conner, the Superboy.

Kara shifted uncomfortably. "I can totally explain this."

Conner stood up and stepped out of the closet. "There's no need to. I can talk for myself. "

Clark looked at Conner very carefully. "Nice shirt."

Conner looked downed at his black shirt with the red S symbol on it. "It only seemed to fit. I'm basically a carbon copy of you. The only thing that you have that I don't is the heat vison."

Kara looked between the two. "You guys need some alone time, so I'm gonna go take a shower. Please don't break anything." Kara smiled and went into her bathroom.

"So, you were a part of the Teen Titans correct?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Conner answered.

"So what happened? Why were you hiding?" Clark asked.

"We were on a mission. Fighting H.I.V.E., I think. I don't know what happened to me. Something in my mind snapped. I attacked the team. Nobody could stop me. The scary thing is, everything was blurry and red for me. I couldn't tell who was an enemy and who was an ally. After everything cleared, all I saw was my team on the floor hurt. I ran away. I left everything behind. I couldn't trust myself around people. Kara found me on the streets and offered to take me in. I guess she's my cousin?"

"Yeah, she is." Clark answered.

"And what does that make you to me?"

"I don't exactly know yet. All I know is that I could really use your help with this." Clark said.

"The impeding war? I'd rather not. I could lose myself again."

"I'll teach you to control that rage. When this is all over, you'll be okay again." Clark extended his hand out to him. "Deal?"

Conner looked at his hand for a moment. He then shook it. "So what's the next move?"

Clark thought for a bit. "The Watchtower is going to be a point of interest for Bruce. We'll have to get there before he does.

Kara exited the bathroom in her Supergirl costume. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Rain poured down Gotham City as if the heavens opened the flood gates. A white van was parked on a corner. The back doors of the van burst opened as a man wearing a beanie came out of it, sprinting down the street. The man had shaggy long hair and a scruffy beard. He ran at full speed not looking back. He turned down a corner into an alley. The alley proved to be a dead end. He started panicking. "NO! NO! Come on! NO!"

"Stop screaming like a pansy."

The man turned around slowly. "Red Hood! Hey, what's going on buddy?"

Red Hood chuckled a bit. "Buddy? Last time I checked Ron, you told me to go fuck myself. You also told me that Black Mask was going to take care of me. That obviously didn't work. Did he show you his broken hands?"

Ron started to shake a little. "Hood look, I know I told you that I would get Black Mask to move his operation to Bludhaven, but I never got a chance. Just give me some more time. Please!"

Red Hood started to walk back and forth. "You see, it's raining pretty hard and I'm not looking for bullshit. I would've believed you if hadn't had that bomb under your jacket."

Ron froze. "Bomb? What Bomb? Do I look Middle Eastern to you?"

Red Hood laughed. "Racism. I'm going to have to break the more bones than usual. We have about 3 minutes before that goes off right."

"No! There's no bomb! Don't you understand?" Ron asked.

"And if I remember correctly, the bomb will deactivate when your heart stops beating."

Ron started shaking even more. "How did you know that? Dammit!"

Red Hood pulled out a small metal device. "I eavesdrop on all conversations. I heard the whole thing in the van." Red Hood started to walk towards him slowly.

"No please! There's another way to deactivate it! You don't have to kill me!"

Red Hood smiled under his mask. "I know." He throws a device at Ron's chest. A small beeping could be heard from the device. "I just deactivated it."

Ron sighed, relieved. "Thank you so much Hood."

"Now I can kill you just for fun."

Ron froze again. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Red Hood punched him in his throat. "Shut Up! Damn your voice is annoying."

He grabbed Ron's head and twisted it in a neck hold. "Geez Ron you are stiff! At least cry! Breathe! Blink! Don't just sit there!"

"JASON!"

Red Hood stopped and looked over to see three dark figures.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Red Hood asked.

The cold eyes of the Batman started back at him. "Let him go."

"You got it." Red Hood snapped Ron's neck viciously. His lifeless body fell to the floor.

Bruce stared even harder. "That's not what I meant."

Red Hood chuckled. "Well you maybe you should've said: Let him go without killing him."

Dick turned toward Bruce. "You know he's always being sarcastic."

Tim chimed in. "Yeah that's his M.O."

"Dick? Tim? Is that you? I couldn't see you there in Bruce's shadow. Like always."

"Feeling salty Jason? The fact that everyone else is doing well, while you're busy being a bully?" Tim said.

"No. I feel great. I'm cleaning Gotham up faster than the Bat ever could."

Bruce grunted. "It's not about doing it faster. It's about how you do it."

"Yeah, you're just a cold blooded killer." Dick said.

Red Hood took his helmet off. "You're damn right Dick. What do you 3 want anyway?"

Bruce started. "The Super-."

"Long story short. Team Batman vs Superman. Bruce wants the act passed and Supes doesn't." Dick interjected. "Sorry, I figured we don't have a lot of time."

"Act? Superhuman Removal Act?"

"That's right." Bruce answered.

"What makes you think that I would want to be on your side?" Jason asked.

Tim sighed. "Well we figured that you'd want to fight-"

"I'm in."

"What?" The three of them asked.

"No need to sell me on some long story. I'm in." Jason said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Don't think it's because I like you Bruce. It's because I don't like Superman. He's always flying around the world like he's god himself. Bullshit." Jason asked. "So what's our next plan?"

Bruce looked at his three former sidekicks. "We have to go to the watchtower. It has important technology that I made. We going to need it against the other Superhumans."

Jason put his helmet on. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Lex waited on the helipad of his building for the arrival of his 'associates'. The helicopter descended slowly onto the helipad. Amanda Waller was the first to exit.

"Luthor."

"Ms. Waller, such a beautiful day isn't it?" Lex asked.

"Yeah sure. Where's the tech?" She asked.

"Right, of course."

Lexcorp soldiers rolled a crate in front of Luthor and opened it. Inside the crate were LexCorp weapons, armor, and other types of technology. Waller looked over it and nodded with approval. Her own soldiers came and rolled the crate towards the helicopter.

"Now, for your part of the deal Ms. Waller." Lex said smiling.

"Oh, right. Bring them out." Waller said motioning towards her soldiers. The soldiers opened the helicopter door and out came Harley Quinn, Giganta, Circe, Black Adam, Sinestro, and Deathstroke.

"Hey, watch the hands before you lose them!"

"You are so lucky that I can't go giant right now!"

"Shut up you fool!"

"To be honest, you're all fools for actually agreeing to this."

"Adam you also agreed, so that makes you a fool as well."

"Why the hell am I here?"

Lex looked at all of the villains and laughed to himself. This would be interesting. He looked and noticed something: Harley Quinn, Giganta, Circe and Black Adam had collars of some sort on their necks.

Lex cleared his throat. The villains looked at him. "Hello there, my name is Lex Luthor. Billionaire, Genius.."

"Spoiled little brat." Deathstroke interrupted.

They all started to laugh. Lex laughed as well. "Well, my dad did spoil me a little. If it wasn't for him biting the dust, I wouldn't be as successful as I am today!"

Waller turned around and walked towards her helicopter. "They're all yours Luthor." Waller stepped into her helicopter. Harley looked at Waller as she was leaving.

"Where's she going?" Harley asked. Lex walked up to Harley.

"She has left you all in my hands. I have a job for all of you. First things first." He touched the collar. "Why do you four have collars?" He gestured to Harley, Giganta, Circe, and Adam.

Adam broke his collar off with ease. "Waller thought that we were the most unhinged of the Suicide Squad. They would shock us whenever we didn't go by the plan. Although that helped me more than hurt. I was just pretending to have it on. I could have broke it whenever I wanted."

Circe took hers off with magic. "The mortals thought that could hold me? They are as dumb as my Beastimorphs."

Giganta also broke hers off. "It was pretty fun to pretend wasn't it Harley?"

Harley struggled to get hers off. "It..won't….get...off!"

Giganta sighed and ripped off the collar.

"Thanks G." Harley said smiling.

"Your welcome." Giganta said shaking her head. Deathstroke spoke calmly. "What job are you talking about Luthor?"

"I'm glad someone asked. Follow me into my building. I have a presentation." Luthor said clapping his hands." The villains followed Luthor into his office inside his Lexcorp building. He went behind his desk and pressed a button. The lights in the room dimmed. Luthor grabbed a pointer and started a projector presentation. The first image was a picture of the Justice League.

"The Justice League. A group familiar to you. It contains members that you...aren't too fond of."

"If by not fond of you mean we want to kill in the cruelest way possible, then yes. We are not fond of them." Sinestro said.

Lex continued. "If my sources are correct, which they are, the League is in a state of division. The Superhuman Removal Act is the source. You all have heard of it correct?" The villains said yes respectively. " How many of you support the act?" No one raised their hands. "How many of you don't?" They all raised their hands. "I have a way that to make sure that the act isn't passed and the League is torn apart." "There are approximately 8 days until the act becomes law. In those 8 days I propose that we strike the Justice League down while they fight amongst themselves."

"Do we get payed for this?" Deathstroke asked.

"You all will be played a couple thousand dollars for your service."

The villains all mumbled to themselves about it.

"Oh and each hero you kill, you get an extra thousand." Lex added.

"I'm in." Deathstroke said.

"I am apart of this also." Sinestro said.

"As long as they die." Black Adam said with a serious look.

Circe laughed. "Of course I'm in. I get to destroy my sister. "

Giganta and Harley said in unison. "Count me in."

Lex started to clap. "Great. Excellent. Things are going along quite smoothly.

The sound of laughter was heard in the room. "HAAA. HAHAHAHA..HA."

Harley froze. "Not again."

Lex's office door was kicked open as the Joker entered the room with masked guards.

"There's no party without the clown." Joker said smiling. He looked at Harley and gave her a dark frown.

"Harley."

"Mistah J."

"So you decided to stay with the Squad after all…" Joker trailed off.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes I did." Harley said confidently.

Joker grabbed her by the jaw. "You really do have a backbone don't you? I'll have to break it one of these days."

Lex cleared his throat. "So, mister Joker. What is the occasion?" Lex asked.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your plan with the… Squad. I want in on this plan."

"You want in?" Lex repeated.

"Yes. I figured it's time that I end my war with the Bat once and for all. The best time to do that is when he's fighting his super friends." Joker said smiling.

Lex thought to himself for a moment. "I guess you could join the party."

Joker jumped up. " I figured you would see things my way Lexie. Can I call you Lexie? I'm gonna call you Lexie."

Lex clapped his hands. "Now we can get down to business."

Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood transported into the Watchtower. The Watchtower completely empty. Nightwing whistled.

"Looks pretty empty around here." He said.

Batman nodded. "Most of the heroes have left in order to hide in case the act becomes law."

"So what are we here for again?" Tim asked.

"Technology in order to fight Superman's probable team of superhumans. You should really pay attention Tim." Dick said.

"Spread out and search for technology in the different wings." Bruce ordered. The three former Robins followed the order and began looking. Dick searched the Meta Wing, while Tim and Jason searched the Magic and Tech Wings. Bruce went into the Hall of Justice. He looked at the large picture of the Trinity. How far they all had fallen. To now be at war with each other. He searched the large desk that the heroes sat at. He found his contingency plan. He figured that he would have to use it, but not this soon. Dick radioed in on his comm link. " _I found some weapons."_

Tim did as well. " _Yep, I got some magic stuff. Supes is weak to magic right?"_

"Correct." Bruce answered.

" _There's a lot of tech in here. Some kryptonite stuff too. They won't stand a chance."_ Jason said.

Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy teleports into the Watchtower.

Superman looks around. "Look around the wings for anything useful. Hopefully Bruce hasn't been here already."

Supergirl flies to the Meta Wing, Superboy rushed to the Tech Wing. Superman flew towards the Hall of Justice. Inside the Meta Wing, Dick was still searching for more weapons. He found a strange machine that was glowing. He used the technology to try to upgrade his batons. Supergirl flew inside the Wing to find him there.

"Dick?"

Dick turned around quickly. "Kara?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" They stopped.

Dick put down his slightly glowing batons. "I'm looking for technology….to fight you guys."

Kara laughed. "Same thing. It's been awhile since I last saw you. You've grown."

Dick laughed. "Come on, the last time was at National City was last year. That wasn't that long."

Kara walked up to him. She started to stroke his hair. "Why are we doing this?"

Dick grabbed her hand softly. "It's because we have different ideals. I believe in one thing, while you believe in another."

"But we don't have to be on opposite sides! We could just go some place that they won't find us." Kara explained.

"You know Bruce would find us eventually. Sometimes things are just meant to happen, They're unavoidable. Ask flash about that theory."

Kara's expression turned very painful. She kissed Dick passionately. "I guess this is unavoidable."

Kara uppercuts Nightwing. He goes flying through the air and into a wall.

"Kara...what." His vision starts to black out.

"I'm sorry Dick." Kara destroys the machine and starts to look for other weapons.

In the Tech Wing, Red Hood had found some high tech guns.

"This is what I'm talking about. These extensions are badass!" He starts to add the tech to his normal guns. He gets a bag full of high tech grenades and traps. He also adds Kryptonite bullets to his guns. "Those Kryptonians won't stand a chance."

"Are you sure about that?"

Red Hood looked to see Superboy. "Oh look, it's Junior Superman. I'm guessing the big man had the same idea as Bruce.

"Yeah. He did. That tech doesn't belong to you." Superboy said.

"So?"

"I'm guessing you're not going to give it up easily.'

"Right."

"Hmph." Superboy ran at Red Hood and tackled him. Red Hood rolled him over and started to punch him as hard as he could. Superboy monkey flipped him over. He threw a punch at Red Hood, which he blocked.

"You're not going to match me in hand to hand combat junior."

Superboy punched Jason in the stomach and did a jumping knee right into his chin. Jason stepped back from the impact and pulled out a gun. He shot at Superboy. Superboy dodged the bullet and rushed at Jason. He grabbed the gun from his hand. He tried to hit Jason with gun, but Jason parried it. He tried to do it from the other side, but Jason parried again. Superboy threw a punch with his right hand and Jason grabbed it. Superboy hit Jason with the pistol with enough force that he broke his helmet completely.

"You're gonna pay for that one."

Superboy pointed the gun directly at Jason's exposed face.

"Not if you dead."

Tim jump kicked Conner in the head. Conner dropped the gun and directed his attention to Tim.

"Jason, they're here."

"I noticed."

Tim kicked Conner with his left foot and then switched to his right. He then kicked Conner in the leg as Jason punched him in the face. They continued to double team Conner, backing him up to the top level of the Tech Wing. Jason punched Conner with a left hook as Tim kicked him with a right kick. Conner punched Tim in the stomach and threw over the railing onto a glass display, holding a power suit. Jason hit Conner repeatedly with left and rights. He then tried to kick Conner in the stomach. Conner grabbed his foot and threw over the railing. Jason landed on Tim, the impact breaking the glass display completely.

Superman entered the Hall of Justice. He looked at the picture of the Trinity on the wall.

"How far we have fallen."

"I agree Clark." Clark turned around to see Bruce. "Bruce, we don't have to do this."

"We do Clark. Trust me, we do."

Clark sighed. "I won't hold back this time Bruce."

"Sure you won't."

Clark sighed again and rushed at Bruce. Before he could reach him, turrets popped out of the corner and shot Clark with Kryptonite bullets. Clark fell to the floor. He started to breath heavily. His skin turning grey. "Bruuce. Whyyyy."

"I think of everything, you should know that by now."

Clark tries to crawl towards Bruce. Bruce steps on his hands.

"Give up Clark."

"Nnnever." Clark blacks out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jason woke up with a start. He body was aching, especially his back. He noticed that he was laying on a bed. A prison bed. He looked to see red laser bars keeping him inside the stepped up close to the bars.

"Hello? What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"I asked that too Jason. They won't answer us."

Jason looked to the left of him to see Tim.

"Tim?" Jason walked over to him and hit an invisible wall. A red outline appeared.

"I tried that too. They allow us to see each other, talk to each other, but not physically interact." Tim said.

Jason tried breaking the wall, to no avail. "What is this place?"

"Stryker's Island." Jason looked behind him to see Dick in a cell to the right of him. He walked over to hit another wall.

"What?"

"Stryker's." Dick replied.

"I understand that, but how? Why?" Jason asked.

"It's because you wouldn't stop." Jason looked to see Supergirl and Superboy standing in front of his cell.

"You tried to fight us, but we were too much." Conner continued.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come in here junior and finish what you started?" Jason said.

Conner stepped up to the cell. Kara pushed him back gently.

"No Conner, they already lost. It would be a waste of energy." Kara said.

Nightwing laughed from his cell. "You know, Kara. After everything we've been through, I wouldn't expect you to throw me and my bros in Stryker's. Like we're some criminals."

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE!"Kara sighed. "You follow… Batman. Do you know what he did?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dicks right, you threw us in this hellhole!" Jason screamed.

"HE SHOT CLARK!"

Everything fell silent.

"What do you mean, he shot him?" Tim asked from his cell.

Conner spoke up. "Turrets that Batman set up, riddled him with Kryptonite bullets."

"Where is he now?" Dick asked.

"Ahhh. Owww."

"Stop being a baby Clark."

"That's relatively hard Dinah. Considering that the thing that hurts me the most is spread all around my body."

"Stop exaggerating, I managed to most of it out of the important places." Dinah continued to remove Kryptonite bullets from Clark's body with scissors.

"Thanks for doing this Dinah, oww. I appreciate it." Clark said.

"I'm pretty good at it. Whenever Oliver is dumb enough to get hit by bullets, I have to remove them." Dinah said smiling.

"Listen about Oliver…."

Dinah shushed him. "Don't. I don't know how he developed his logic, but….he has his ideals and I have my own. We don't have to agree."

"Do you agree with him?"

Dinah paused. "...No. I don't. I don't think it's right to move all of those people just because one person messed up. Sorry."

Clark smiled. "It's okay. So when it comes down to an all-out war, who will you stand with?"

"I guess….I'll stand with you."

"They put them in Stryker's? What the hell's wrong with them?" Oliver asked.

Bruce was pacing back and forth.

"We have to get them back."

"Obviously. I don't think you invited us to your fancy lair, if that wasn't your plan Wayne." Aquaman said.

"He went too far! Putting them there like they're those animals!" Bruce yelled.

Aquaman laughed. " Some might believe that you went too far when you shot him."

Oliver cut in. "Which was awesome by the way! I'm just imagining Clark's face when the turrets popped up." Oliver began to laugh. "Priceless."

"This is not a laughing matter Oliver! We're going to get them NOW!"

"Calm down Bruce. We can't just go charging into Stryker's like we're crazy. Well, one of us is crazy."

Aquaman grabbed his trident. "They brought the war when they attacked them in the Watchtower. The time for talking is over. It's time we fight!"

"This is not going to end well at all." Oliver said shaking his head.

Bruce stood up and pressed a button on his desk. "Alfred?"

" _Yes sir."_

"Get the car. We're going to Dakota City."

"Hi can I help you?"

"Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you Mrs. Hawkins."

Mrs. Hawkins gasped a little. "Mr Wayne, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bruce smiled. "Me and my associate Oliver Queen here, would like to talk to your son. We're offering him a scholarship. "

"Virgil? He's upstairs-"

The sound of video game gunfire could be heard from upstairs.

"He's supposed to be doing his homework."

Bruce laughed. "May we?"

Mrs. Hawkins motioned for them to go upstairs. Bruce and Oliver preceded to go upstairs.. Arthur stayed downstairs. Mrs. Hawkins looked up at him. "You have nice hair."

Arthur smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I keep it wet."

"Arthur come on you too."

Arthur rushed upstairs after them.

"KOS jaiplayer! KOS! He's got the hostage! Oh come on man move!"

Vigirls door opened slowly. Bruce, Oliver and Arthur entered. Virgil looked at them, his mouth opens widely.

"Hey, uh I gotta sign off. My...Dad's home from the...air force."

He cuts off the game.

"Bruce Wayne?! Oliver Queen?! That random..guy? Anyway Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. What are guys doing here?"

Oliver pulled out a tablet. The tablet projected a holographic video. The video showed an African teen in purple, white, and yellow taking out some thugs on a flying disk.

"Do you know this guy?" Oliver asked him. Virgil shifted slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah..uh I know him. They call him Static around here." Virgil said.

Oliver turned the tablet off. "That's you. Isn't it?"

Virgil laughed. "Me? Nah, you're crazy. I don't have powers. I can't even skateboard, much less ride on that thing."

Bruce sighed and looked at Arthur. He nodded at him. Arthur picked up Virgil's bed with one hand to reveal the costume underneath. Virgil dove and landed on the costume, hiding it.

"That's….that's nothing. Do you mind putting my bed down?" Virgil asked.

Arthur smirked. "With you still under it? Okay." He drops the bed and a beam of electricity shoots out of Virgil's hand, holding the bed up in the air. He looks to the three men.

"Don't tell my mom."

Bruce smirked. "We won't."

Virgil stood up with the costume in one hand and lowered the bed with the other.

"So why do you guys care?"

"Because we're like you, Virgil." Bruce said.

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

Bruce unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal the Batman suit. Virgil looked in shock.

"You're…...you're...Batman?" Virgil asked.

Oliver smiled. "And I'm Green Arrow."

Virgil looked at Oliver. "Really? How?" He looked at Arthur. "What? Are you Aquaman or something?"

"Yes." Arthur deadpanned.

Virgil looked at all three of them. "So, what do you guys need me for?"

Bruce's face turned serious. "Prison break."

Diana and Cyborg enter the Titans Tower. Beast Boy is on the couch eating pizza.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy looked up. "Cy!" He runs to Cyborg and jumps at him turning into a puppy, licking him.

Cyborg laughed and held Beast Boy. "Alright! Alright! Stop it!"

Beast Boy turned back to normal. "Sorry! I haven't seen you since you left. How's it been, being a Leaguer?"

"Leaguer? No offense B, that sounds stupid." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at Diana.

"Wonder Woman? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I came to talk to you. The whole Titans team." Diana explained.

"Oh, I got it. YO! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!" Beast Boy screamed. Starfire flew out of her room and into the living room. Wonder Girl followed. A portal opened and Raven floated out of it.

"What?" They all asked. Wonder Girl stopped and looked at Diana.

"Diana." Cassie said.

"Hello Cassie, good to see you again." Diana said.

Starfire looked at Wonder Woman in awe.

"Wonder Woman. To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" Starfire asked.

"The world is becoming worse than you know. The government is trying to make people like you, move to an entirely different planet."

"Superhuman Removal Act." Raven said in a bored voice.

"Correct. The Justice League is in pieces due to that act. I need all of you to help put it back together."

"You can't do it by yourself? A woman like you." Raven said sarcastically.

"Raven. Even Superman needs help at times. Don't expect any more from her." Cassie said.

"If we help you, what are we up against?" Starfire asked.

Diana smiled. "The best in the world."

"LET ME OUT!"

"Jason stop!"

"Shut up Tim. LET ME OUT!"

"Tim's right, screaming isn't going to make them let us out of here."

"SUPERBITCH I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME! LET ME OUT!" Jason continued to scream.

Dick stood against the wall. "I am so stupid."

"Yes you are. LET ME OUT!" Jason screamed.

"Shut up Jason. I can't believe I trusted her. I let my guard down with her."

Jason laughed. "That's what happens when you think with your name and not your brain."

"What are you…..that's not funny Jason."

" .Ha." Jason said sarcastically.

Batman pulled up to Stryker's in his boat along with Green Arrow. Aquaman came from beneath the water. Static flew on his disk. The laser protected platform kept the inmates away from the outside world.

"You guys need a lift?" Static asks. Batman and Green Arrow stepped on Static's disk as Aquaman held on to the bottom. Static floated above the platform and to the inside of the prison. Static landed into the courtyard. Inmates looked at the 4 heroes and surrounded them.

"About 50 of them. 10 for each. Someone gets 20." Batman said.

"I'll take the 20." Aquaman said. Green Arrow set up his bow and arrow.

"This is going to be messy." Arrow said. One of the inmates spoke up.

"If it ain't the Justice League. You already put us in here, what the hell do you want now?"

Batman looked at all of them. "Our business doesn't concern you. Stand down and go back to your cells."

"This is our free time Batfreak. We know exactly what to do with it. LET'S GET EM!"

The inmates all rush the heroes.

"Let's get it!" Static said. Static flew in the air and sent down an electric current frying about 5 inmates An inmate rushed Green Arrow. He swung at him which Arrow dodged. He hit the inmate with his bow and then backflipped and shot the inmate in the chest. The inmate took the arrow out and broke it.

"Uh guys, I think we forgot that some of these guys have super-powers." Arrow said. Arrow fired explosive arrows at the inmates. Batman roundhouse kicked 2 inmates back to back. 4 of them surrounded and started to attack Batman. He fired up his shock gauntlets and punched each of them. He corkscrew kicked one inmate, who flew into the other 3, knocking them out. Static shocked the remaining inmates that attacked him. Aquaman looked at the 20 inmates facing him

"I've fought bigger, stronger...better looking than you. 20 of you are nothing compared to what Atlantis has to offer. " Aquaman ran at all of them, his trident in hand. He sliced through the horde of inmates. He kicked and punched every inmate that he could see. He stabbed in a frenzy, inmates falling to the ground injured and near death. He called lighting into his trident and stabbed the floor electrocuting the rest of them.

"Well, that's taken care of. All we have to do is find the little birds." Arrow said.

"This isn't the last of the inmates. There's about a good 2,000 more here. We have to find them."

"BRUCE!"

Bruce looked to see Superman floating in the air about 20 feet away.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked.

"You know why I'm here. Out of all the things I call, I didn't think kidnapper would be one of them."

Clark sighed. "They're criminals Bruce you have to-"

"NO YOU'RE THE CRIMINAL! I'm doing what's in the best interest of the WORLD. Your resistance is making things more difficult than it needs to be." Bruce interrupted.

"If standing up for what I believe in makes me a criminal, then yes I'm a criminal." Clark said

Clark landed on the platform below. Black Canary walked up next to him.

"Dinah?" Oliver asked. "The hell are you doing?"

"I'm standing up for what I believe in. I stand with Clark." Dinah replied.

"How could you?"

"No. How could you? You're willing to ruin people's lives?"

"They're not people, they're superhuman."

"I'm superhuman too."

"No, you're different."

"How?"

Oliver looked at Clark.

"You took her away from me, you son of a bitch."

He shot an arrow at Clark, who dodged it.

Bruce looked at Aquaman. "Go find them."

Aquaman nodded and ran off.

Black Canary screamed a Canary cry at Oliver. He held his ears as he fell to the floor. Static shot a bolt of electricity at her. Canary fell down to her knees from the electric shock.

"Sorry."

Superman flew at Bruce and punched him in the chest, causing Bruce to fly back through a wall.

Aquaman ran down the prison corridors trying to find the former sidekicks of the Batman. He eventually found the three cells holding the three in question.

"Aquaman?" Tim asked. Aquaman took his trident and drove it into the glass. He attacked the glass repeatedly until the glass broke. He did the same with Jason and Dick's cells.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"A prison break." Aquaman asked.

"Not a very smart one." The 4 looked to see Supergirl. "Don't do this."

Aquaman. "I'm afraid all chances of negotiation ended when you captured these 3." He looked at the 3. "Come on follow me, the real battle's this way." He ran off in the direction that he came.

"Superboy." Supergirl said. Superboy ran up next to her.

"They're here?"

Supergirl nodded and flew after them, Superboy following her.

Superman looked at the wall that Bruce was punched into.

"Come on out Bruce. Let's get this over with." Clark said.

"Asking for a quick defeat? You're smart." Bruce's voice sounded slightly mechanical. He stepped out the whole in the wall, in his battle armor. He held his arms in a 'Come On' position.

"Ready for your rematch?"

 **Author's Note:** Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? You might not have to wait long for the next chapter, I'm in a real writing mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"I've been ready Bruce." Clark said. Bruce stood across from Clark.

"Make a move." Bruce said, smirking at Clark. Clark rushed Bruce and tackled him to the ground. He punched Bruce in the face. The helmet cracked a little.

 _It should have cracked completely…..strange._ Clark thought. Bruce head-butted him. Clark stepped back from the impact. He shook and held his head.

 _Why do I feel weak? There's no kryptonite anywhere!_

Superman threw a punch at Batman, which he caught.

"Having flashbacks Clark?" Bruce said. He punched him right in the jaw as he went flying. Clark lands on his feet. He rushes Bruce and punches him in the stomach and tried to knee him in the face. Bruce dodges the knee and replied with a spin kick. Clark catches his foot and throws him to the side. Bruce throws batarangs that stuck to Clark. The batarangs blew up and kryptonite gas spread everywhere. Clark's skin started to turn grey. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

Bruce ran towards him, preparing to kick him in the head. Before he could reach him, he was knocked to the ground with an incredible speed and power. He looked up to see the Flash.

"Stay down Bruce." Flash said. He went to Clark and helped pull him up.

"You okay?" Flash asked. Clark coughed out some more blood.

"I'll live. How'd you know we were here?" Clark asked.

"It's all over the news." Flash replied. Bruce gets on one knee and tries to stand up. Green chains holds him down. Green Lantern floats down.

"Give it up already Bruce." Bruce struggled against the chains. A bird shaped batarang hit Green Lantern's arm and electrocuted him. He falls to the floor and Red Robin kicks him in the head. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Aquaman run up. The chains holding Batman disappear. He stood up. Superboy and Supergirl appear behind Superman.

"Bruce, you all won't be able to take us on, give up." Clark said. Static flew over to Batman with Green Arrow.

Bruce smirked. "I wonder what Lois would think of all this?" Superman rushed at Batman and grabbed him by the throat.

"You keep her out of this." He threw him into the wall and dragged him through the prison.

"I think that's our cue to fight." Static said. All of the heroes rushed at each other. Flash ran at Green Arrow and dodged one of his arrows. Arrow fired three arrows at him, which results in Flash catching all but one arrow. The one arrow attaches to Flash's chest and releases two knives out of the sides and stabs him.

"Oww!" Flash takes out the knives as Arrow hit him with his bow and knocked him down. Red Hood and Superboy traded multiple blows. Superboy kneed him in the stomach and picked him up and slammed him to the floor. He jumped up to stomp on him, but Red Hood rolled aside and tripped him. Supergirl grabbed Nightwing and threw him to the floor. She landed on him softly.

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt you." Kara said.

"Negotiations stopped in the Watchtower." Nightwind said. He pulled out his two escrima sticks and stuck them onto both sides of her head and fired an electric pulse. She fell back onto the floor, shaking. Superman continued to drag Batman through the prison walls. He threw him into a cell, the protective glass breaking from the impact. Batman hit the wall in the back of the cell.

"Well look what we got here. I guess the Main Man is getting out for good behavior." Batman looked up to see Lobo standing over him. Batman stood up and assumed a fighting stance.

Lobo laughed.

"Relax, I don't wanna fight, I just wanna get out." Lobo turned his back to leave. He stopped and turned back to kick Batman back down.

"That's for putting me in here." He jumped out of the cell and looked up to Superman.

"You threw him in there?" Lobo asked. Superman nodded.

"I owe you one." Lobo ran past Superman. Superman looked back at him. "I'll deal with that later." He said, eyes glowing red. Batman stood up and exited the cell and looked up at Superman.

"Come on Clark, let's get this over with." Batman said assuming a fighting stance.

"I really don't want to do this. There's no reason. I made a mistake, one that can be rectified."

Bruce laughed. "Do you think I'm doing this just because I want to fight you? Do you think that this is so black and white?"

"It seems like it."

"I'm doing this because I made a promise. I made a promise to a mother. She was forced to listen to a voicemail of her son tell her that he was dying from blood loss after half of a building fell on him! That woman and her son lived in London."

"Bruce If I could, I would go back in time and fix everything."

"Can"t you?! Flash is fast enough to do it, why can't you?"

"I know the consequences of doing that Bruce. Why won't you just stop?"

"I won't stop, because I keep my promises." Bruce pulled out his electrical charge gun. Before he could fire, Clark rushed him and grabbed the gun. He broke it in half and punched him in the stomach. A sickening crack could be heard from the impact of the hit. Batman fell to the floor spit out blood. He stood back up and threw a punch at Superman. Superman ducked under it and punched Batman in the back. Another crack could be heard as Batman fell to the floor, spitting blood profusely.

Clark looked in horror. "Oh no."

Red Robin dodged gunfire from Green Lantern's green miniguns.

"Do those bullets work the same as normal gun bullets?" He asked flipping around.

"Stop flipping and let me hit you so you can see." Lantern said. He dispelled the mingun and started shooting energy blasts at Tim. The blast caught Tim and caused him to fly back, landing on the floor. He lied motionless on the floor. Hal slowly floated to him to check to see if he was breathing.

"Playing possum!" Tim threw sticky electrical grenades to Hal.

"You son of a-" The grenades went off sending thousands of jolts through his body.

Superman flew in the middle of all the fighting carrying Batman in his arms.

"We need help!" He said frantically.

"What did you do?" Nightwing asked.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Clark said. Batman continued to cough up blood. "His ribs are broken, one of the ribs cut a tear in his heart. His back is broken as well."

Red Hood grabbed him. "The hell is wrong with you?! You just can't stop hurting people can you?!"

Aquaman grabbed him by the shoulder and backed him off of Superman.

"Be calm Jason."

Clark looked up at everyone.

"Let me keep him with me, I can take him to someone who can help." Clark said.

"Yeah there's way we're letting you take him anywhere!" Jason said angrily.

"Jason, if he can help him, then we have to." Dick said. Clark looked at Jason for approval.

"Fine. Hurry!"

 ****

 _Vazquez House_

Superman stood at the door of the Vazquez home with Batman in his arms.

"Come on, please open the door!" The door opened to reveal Billy Batson.

"Superman? What are you doing here? What happened to-"

"No time to explain Billy." Superman pushed his inside the house and put Bruce on the couch.

"What is going on? Don't tell me you guys fought over that government thing!"

"There's a lot to fill you in on, but I need you to turn into Shazam." Clark said.

Billy looked at him like he was crazy. "You do know how that works right?"

"Yes. You say the word and you transform."

Billy facepalmed. "A big bolt of lightning transforms me, remember?"

"Oh right, just go in your backyard and do it."

Billy sighed. "I hope this is worth it." He stepped into his backyard and prepared himself.

"Please don't hit a bird, please don't hit a bird. SHAZAM!" A bolt of lightning comes down and transforms Billy into Shazam. Shazam went into his house and went over to Batman.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"His back and ribs are broken, and his heart is literally torn. He's fading fast. You have magic right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Can't you use your magic to heal him?"

"I mean, I can but I've never done it."

"Now's the perfect time." Clark said.

"Alright." Shazam closed his eyes and stuck his hand out. A blue beam of energy projected out and went into Bruce. The beam stayed there for about a minute. Shazam opened his eyes as the beam faded away.

"He should be good Clark." Clark used his X-Ray vision to look into Bruce's body.

"You're right, everything's good. Thanks Billy. You're the best." Clark grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Yeah I know. So do you want to tell me about what's going on between you two?"

 _Lex Luthor Hotel_

"Damn, I miss him."

"Looking at a picture of your boy toy again Harley?"

"He's not my boy toy G, we've never even...you know." Harley said.

Giganta laughed. "Not yet anyway. Does he even feel the same? Last time I checked, he's even more angry than the bat himself."

"Don't talk about Red like that! He's special. And he does feel the same, he just shows it differently." Harley replied.

"I bet when we see him he won't even make eye contact with you!" Giganta said laughing.

"It's not funny! I won't be able to tell anyway, he wears a helmet." Harley said defensively.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. I didn't know you felt that way about junior." Joker walked slowly into the hotel room. "He doesn't feel the same the for you. I knocked all of his emotions out with a crowbar!" Joker started laughing hysterically. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That was amazing. I relive it everyday!" Joker started laughing again. "But in all seriousness, Lexie wants us downstairs for another meeting. Apparently he has something to show us and something to tell us." Joker walked out of the room.

Giganta looked at Harley, who was on the verge of tears. "Hey, you okay?"

Harley wiped her tears and smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." They walked downstairs to a fancy board room. It was Lex's hotel after all, everything had to look expensive. They entered the boardroom to see Deathstroke, Black Adam, Circe and Joker. They took the seats far away from the Joker. Lex came into the room.

"Sorry for the wait, I was taking care of some things. I hope you've all enjoyed your stay at my hotel. There's a lot more in the country, scattered around everywhere. I'm hoping to get a University up and running, but I'm off topic right now. If you watched the news yesterday, you would have saw this." The projector showed the news broadcast of the Stryker's Island fight.

Joker bounced in his chair. "Look at Bats taking on Supes! Come on Bats give 'em the old one two!"

"All of those heroes in one spot! But not the right time or setting. I know you're probably tired of waiting around and getting no action, but today you get your chance!" Lex said. "I've been given a tip that Wonder Woman has made her own team. They're on the way to talk to both Batman and Superman. I know what she's up to. She's trying to get them to stop fighting. But that's won't do! They're fight is what we need to destroy them! Who wants to intercept them?"

Circe stood up. "It's time I have a chat with my sister."

Black Adam also stood up. "Why not? Me and Circe will take care of them. She can fight her sister, I can take care of the rest."

Lex clapped his hands. "Good! While you two take care of that, we'll go over contingencies."

 **Vazquez House**

"So that's it, huh?"

"Yeah Billy, it's been really difficult these past few days. We still have a week left, I'm hoping that we can keep them at bay until then."

"So, do you need my help?" Shazam asked.

"To be honest, I do. We're outnumbered by one right now, your help would be appreciated. You don't have to help if my argument is different than yours."

Shazam chuckled. "I'll join you. I see exactly where Bruce is coming from. To be honest I'm inclined to join _him._ I mean, if someone who literally heard their child's last words promised me to make sure to get the person responsible, I'd do it. No doubt in my mind."

"Yeah, when he told me that, I just...I had to take a step back. I didn't expect it. It made me look at his side of things. I would do the same thing as well. I even wondered about surrendering at that point. Too many people look up to me, I can't go back now." Clark said.

"That's good Clark. I'm with you buddy." Shazam.

"Thanks again. We should probably go back inside to check to see if he woke up." Clark turned around and went back into the house, Shazam following him. Clark froze as he didn't see Bruce lying on the couch anymore. He used his X-Ray vision to search the whole house.

"Is he gone?" Shazam asked.

Clark smirked. "Yeah, he is."

Gotham City Apartment Building

 _This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet and I'm going to take you inside of Stryker's Island to investigate-_

Selina turned off her television. "Boring!" She jumped on her bed softly, sighing. A few of her cats curled up against her in the bed.

"My little babies, you tired?" Selina asked.

"Actually, I am." Selina jumped up out of her bed to the look for the speaker. Batman stepped out of the shadows of her room.

"Selina."

"Bruce." Selina said slowly. Her cats rubbed up against his legs.

"It's nice to see that they remember me." Bruce said.

"They don't forget the best thing that ever happened to them and neither do I. To what do I owe the pleasure Bruce?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Obviously, I didn't expect that you'd be here to start...old activities." Selina said sensually. She stepped up to Bruce and rubbed against him, her hand rubbing against his face. "Are you?"

Bruce grabbed her hand. "No, I'm not."

Selina stepped back and groaned. "Of course you're not. You don't need me anymore, you have an Amazon to please you. How does she feel anyway? It must be way better than anything I ever gave you."

"What are you even talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Wonder Woman. You don't think that the new doesn't broadcast you guys whenever you save someone do you? I see how you're always close to her. I see how you always try to protect her during fights. I'm not stupid."

"Even if that was the case, we didn't have sex."

"Yet. So what do you want to talk about?" Selina asked.

"I need your help."

"Let me guess, you want me to join your band."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Your team against Superman. I've seen it all on the news."

"Of course you have and yes I need, I want you to join my side."

"You want me? Aww that's sweet Bruce."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Now say it and I'll join you."

"Say what?"

"That you want me."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time."

"I don't have time to join your team so you can find the door and leave."

Bruce sighed. "I want you."

Selina moaned. "That sounded so good Bruce, say it again."

He glared at her.

"I'm just kidding, I'll join your team."

"Thank you."

"I get a chance to stick it to the supers. Show them that their powers don't mean anything."

"I suggest we go to the batcave. Everyone's probably there."

"You know, I haven't worn the suit in a while. Time to knock off the rust. You could knock it off for me." She smiled and licked her lips.

"No."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Why is Superman all the way out here Cy? It's fr-fr-freezing!"

"I don't know BB, but it's nice and warm in here!"

"I didn't know you had a heater! Why am I flying out here?" Beast Boy looked around to see that he was the only one flying.

"I'm the only one out here! Where is everyone?"

"Uh, don't worry about that." Cyborg was driving in the new T-Car. Starfire was in the passenger's seat. Raven was in the back seat.

"I feel like we should let him in Cyborg." Starfire said looking out the window. Raven silently laughed.

"If he was smart he would turn himself into a polar bear or something."

"That's true Raven, but we know that he doesn't think that way." Starfire replied.

"Guys, we're almost there so there's reason to let him in." Cyborg said. " Plus, I don't think there's enough sp-" Beast Boy crashed onto the windshield and turned back into his normal form. Cyborg stopped the car quickly.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked. They exited the car and crowded around the front.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, with a look of shock.

"Hunting season's over, how did he fall?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey, look." Raven said blankly. They looked ahead of them to see Black Adam descending from the air.

"What did you do to him?" Starfire asked. Black Adam simply laughed.

"Just wait and see girl." Adam replied.

 **Gotham City**

Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Girl were flying above the Gotham Buildings. Zatanna jumped across the rooftops.

"Thanks for helping us Zatanna." Wonder Woman said.

Zatanna gave a thumbs up from down below.

"So why are we going to the Batcave again?" Wonder Girl asked.

"We're trying to see if we get Bruce to reason." Diana replied. Cassie smiled.

"Or, you want to see him again." Cassie said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"Your attraction to Bruce. The one that's been brewing since you met him."

"How in Olympus would you know about that?" Diana asked.

"J'onn told me."

Diana looked at J'onn with a stern look.

"I came across the thought. I didn't mean to say it out loud." J'onn deadpanned.

"I mean to be fair, you talk about him a lot. And whenever he's around you tend to stand as close to him as possible. You also smile a lot whenever he talks. Oh and-"

"I get Cassie, thank you. I don't even know why I bother with him. It's not like he's capable of thinking of anything other than beating up thugs."

J'onn pondered for a minute. "He does feel the same way."

"What?" Diana asked.

"I've came across some thoughts before. He wonders if he's good enough for you."

"Why would he think about that?" Diana asked.

Cassie coughed. "Daughter of Zeus."

"Oh. He shouldn't think like that. The gods themselves have acknowledged him as the most worthy human on earth."

"Maybe you can tell him that we get there." J'onn said.

"I'D HATE TO BE THE BEARER OF BAD NEWS, BUT….."

They looked down to see Zatanna in a magical field. Circe flew up to their level.

"Sister."

"We are not sisters Circe." Diana said. "Release her, now."

"Please. She could get out of that herself. It's not even that strong of a spell."

"em esaeleR!" The field disappears.

"Ok, let's go!" Zatanna screams.

Black Adam stood across from the Titans. Beast Boy stood up slowly.

"Not...cool."

Adam smirked. "So, who wants to fight me first? Or should I go against all of you at once? I don't care which."

Cyborg charged up his arm cannon. "You won't get the chance!" He fired a blast at Adam. Adam simply moved aside. Cyborg rushed him and tried to punch him. Adam caught his fist and kicked Cyborg back. Cyborg flew back and landed on his back. Beast Boy turned into an ape and rushed at Adam. He tried to tackle Adam but was thrown aside. Adam flew into the air and stomped on Beast Boy. He sent electrical volts through him. Starfire's eyes lit green as she flew at Adam, throwing blasts of energy at him. He kicked Beast Boy towards Starfire to block the shots. Starfire stopped and checked to see if Beast Boy was okay. Adam flew towards her and kicked her in the face. She flew back as Cyborg caught her. Raven flew at him firing dark energy blasts. He flew at her stopping short from the blasts, but ultimately powering through them. He grabbed her by the head and threw her into the ground. Cyborg fired concentrated laser blasts at him. The blasts barely affected Adam as he through a bolt of lightning at him. Cyborg hit the ground from the lightning. He stood up.

"That hurt, but at the same time it's a recharger." Cyborg ran at him and started punching him nonstop. Adam blocked all of his attacks with one hand. He kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Beast Boy jumped on Cyborg's shoulders as a monkey and then jumped on Adam's face. Adam threw Beast Boy into the Titan's car.

Adam yawned. "I wonder how Circe's doing."

Wonder Woman's shield clashed against Circe's magic, making a large purple glow.

"This is your last chance witch! Give up now!" Diana screamed.

"I don't think I will." She sent a magic blasts that knocked them both to the ground. Diana stood up slowly.

"Who sent you? What is your purpose behind this?" Diana asked.

"Trust me, all will be revealed. When your final hour comes." She responded.

Zatanna came up from behind and grabbed her in a choke hold.

"deelB!" Zatanna yelled as Circe fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"What spell did you use?" Diana asked.

"Bleed." Zatanna responded.

"She won't be much help if she's dead. Undo it."

"Fine, you're no fun sometimes. deelB odnU!"

Circe stopped bleeding and stood up slowly. Diana grabbed her by the throat.

"This is your last time, who sent you?" Diana asked.

Circe laughed. A large purple blasts sent both Wonder Woman and Zatanna back. Wonder Girl rushed Circe and attacked her with all of her might. Circe brought up magic shields to block her attacks. Wonder Girl eventually cracked the shields and grabbed her by the throat. She threw her to the floor.

Black Adam continued to fight the Cyborg and Starfire. He blocked each of their attacks. He kicked Cyborg in the chest. Cyborg flew into Starfire. They both stood up and rushed at Adam. He kicked them both back.

"Don't you see how inferior you all are?" Adam asked.

Raven and Beast Boy both stood up.

Cyborg smirked. "Don't you see how outnumbered you are?"

Adam chuckled. "As if it makes a difference."

Starfire's eyes lit up again: "It's time we end this. Titans, let's go!" Starfire flew at Adam.

Beast Boy turned into a Lion and rushed at Adam. Raven's eyes lit up as she flew to him. Cyborg's arms turned into large cannons. He ran at Adam. "BOOYAH!"

Adam stood their as the Titans closed in on him. He sighed.

"SHAZAM!" A large bolt of lightning touched down and blasted each of the Titans down to the floor out cold. He looked at their bodies on the floor.

"Gotham City. If she failed, whatever it's not my problem." Adam teleported to rooftop that they were on.

Martian Manhunter looked at him. "Black Adam."

"The Martian Manhunter." He looked around as he saw Circe on the floor.

"I knew it. You are good for nothing."

"What do you want Adam?" Diana asked.

"I came to get my associate. I have no means to fight any of you. At least not yet." He replied.

"If you and here are working together, you're not going anywhere." Diana said.

Adam walked over to Circe and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down Adam." Circe said.

"Your spine's broken. Or fractured. You might wanna close your eyes." Adam said.

Diana ran at him.

"SHAZAM!" A large bolt of lightning hit her and the others as he teleported away. Martian Manhunter went intangible at the exact moment. He bent down to look at his fallen comrades.

"This war will end in bloodshed before it is finished."

 **Metropolis Junkyard**

Lobo laid against a pile of junk smoking a cigar. He was no longer in his prison jumpsuit from Stryker's Island. He was in his normal clothes. His motorcycle the Spacehog was somewhere in the junkyard. Apparently someone decided to give his awesome bike to the junkyard. Real funny. He would get it back before the day was out. Right now, it was the main man's time to relax. He closed his eyes as he continued smoking. The sound of something landing hard on the ground could be heard. Lobo opened his eyes to see the Man of Steel standing in front of him.

"What do you want Superman? I haven't had a job to kill you in a while. Mainly because I've been locked up."

"Have you ever heard the phrase, drastic times calls for drastic measures?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, in those stupid human movies and shows. What about it?

"Do you remember what happened at Stryker's?"

"Yeah when you broke me out? And are you gonna stop answering my questions with questions?"

"That was a mistake. Now, I could easily just put you back in there. But I'm not, if you do a good job."

"Good job at what?"

"That favor that you owe me, this is a good time for me to use it."

Lobo smiled. "As long as I ain't going back there. What do you need me to do?"

 **Batcave**

Batman and Catwoman walked into the Batcave to see Nightwing, Red Robin, Static, and Green Arrow.

"You've made some changes." Selina noted.

"The old Batcave was in the manor, which was burned down."

Alfred walked by. "By you in fact sir."

"Thanks for the note Alfred." Bruce said.

Alfred smiled. "You're welcome sir." He brought a plate of cookies up to them. Bruce shook his head. Selina took a couple and started to munch of them.

Nightwing snorted. "Are you that desperate Bruce? To bring in criminals?"

Selina hissed at him. "I'm retired. Or at least I was."

"She's not a criminal anymore. Or I'd take care of her."

Selina smiled. "I bet you would."

Dick rolled his eyes.

Bruce looked around to notice two missing members.

"Where's Jason?" He asked.

"He said something about going back to his apartment to sleep." Tim answered.

"Sleep? With what's at stake here, he decides to go home and sleep." Bruce sighed. He looked at Static, who was asleep in a chair.

"Virgil!"

Static popped up. "I'm awake!" He looked around. "Oh hey Batman." He yawned. "Catwoman. How's it going?"

"I'm doing great Virgil. I like how the non bat family member has manners." She said looking at Nightwing. He shot her a dirty look.

"Where's Aquaman?" Bruce asked.

"Atlantis. His accent got really thick, I couldn't really understand him. Family problems. Probably with his brother. Who I don't really think should be the interim King. Dude looked really sleazy from the pictures Arthur showed." Oliver said.

"You can take pictures in Atlantis? Cool" Static said.

"Waterproof camera. I think." Oliver said.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "When they both get back, we're going all out." He turned around and walked up some stairs.

"This is not going to go well at all." Tim said.

 **Gotham City, Jason Todd's Apartment**

Jason landed on his bed. It was a long couple of days for him. He decided to take the initiative and give himself some well deserved rest. He didn't care what Bruce thought, if no one else was going to rest up he was. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Red. Red. Wake up, would ya?" Jason's eyes shot open as he grabbed the person by the neck and flipped them over. He stopped as he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Harley?"

"Just…..swinging….by."

He let go of her and sat down. She sat up and coughed.

"Thanks." She said.

He looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you."

"Look for the last time I'm not joining your little book club."

"I know you won't join the squad, I was really hoping to spend some time with ya."

He laid back down.

"I don't get it. Out of all the guys, why me? What makes me so special? I'm the scum of the bat family."

She sighed. "I don't know. There's something about you, that I like. Joker did us both wrong. He messed us both up in the head."

"Oh yeah? I don't think you got a crowbar to the head 20 times. If I remember correctly, you voluntarily joined him."

"That's not entirely true. He tortured me. In a way. He made me fall in love with him. He did electric shocks into my head until I…..I was his. He threw me into a vat of acid like him."

Jason widened his eyes. "That's not makeup?"

"Nope. My skin is like this forever."

"How come your hair's not green?"

"He threw in pink and blew dye in there. That's how I got these." She twirled the colorful pigtails.

"So is his hair dyed?"

"I guess."

"Man, I don't have time for this. I gotta sleep." He closed his eyes. She curled up against him.

Without opening his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you."

"Why?"

"Because It's nice."

"I'm not."

"And I love it."

"You're a criminal."

"So?"

"I'm technically a hero."

"So."

"So this is wrong."

"I don't care."

"What about the age difference."

"15 years ain't that bad."

" Damn, women are persistent."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Starting from right now, the next couple of chapters will be short interludes showing the characters before the inevitable battle. The battle itself will be a long chapter(hopefully). So I'll be leading up until that point.

 **Chapter 11:** Aquaman entered the Atlantis throne room. His brother Orm was sitting on the throne with his trident.

"Brother! Good to see you back finally. I hope all is well." Orm said smiling.

Aquaman's expression was very serious. "I am not in the mood for games Orm!"

Orm was taken aback. "You seem upset. For what reason? Is the Kryptonian causing you problems?"

"The only one causing problems is _you_ Orm. I know of what you are planning and I will not allow you to bring Atlantis to war!"

"I honestly do not know of what you are talking brother. Why would I start a war, and with whom?"

"During my time on the surface, I caught wind of your plan. Mera came to me, in a dream. Telling me of your plan to start war with the surface dwellers! I will not stand for it!"

Orm laughed. "So you're telling me, that this outrage come from a dream? I could've sworn you were smarter than this Arthur. How would Mera even contact you through a dream?" He laughed again.

"Atlantean magic Orm. It does exist." Arthur replied. Orm looked to his side, mentally cursing the woman. He looked back to Arthur.

"I assure you, that I have Atlantis under control. You have nothing to worry about. It's as if the people don't even know the difference between you and me. Go back to the surface and fight your own war. This is silly."

Arthur stepped closer. "But that wasn't all she told me. She told me that you forced her to marry you. Breaking our own marriage!"

Orm laughed uncomfortably. "Why would I ever do that? She's my sister-in-law. I would never do that to you! I would never think of that! If I did, I'd at least ask you first."

Aquaman grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close.

"There's no use lying anymore Orm. The truth has been revealed. Now it's time for you to face Atlantean justice." He dragged Orm by the throat.

"Unhand me!" Orm struggled. Arthur kept his grip.

"This isn't fair! I didn't do anything! You always do this. When we were kids, you'd always frame me and use your strength to push me around. You know I can't defend against you…...oh forget it."

Orm stabbed Arthur in the back with his Trident. Arthur flew forward and landed face first on the floor. Arthur stood up and looked back at Orm. Orm dusted himself off.

"Well, I suppose this is the part where I explain that everything you said was correct. I'm supposed to yell at you for foiling my plans. But, that'd take too much time." He shot a bolt of magical energy at Arthur. Arthur rolled out of the way as his Trident appeared in his hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

Orm smiled. "Well, your wife did tell you to think about a second option. Oh I'm sorry, I mean my wife."

Arthur roared and ran at Orm. Orm ran at him as well. Both of their tridents clashed against each other, blowing them both back. They both stood up and rushed again. Arthur dodged a swipe and kicked Orm in the leg. Orm elbowed Arthur and kicked him in the chest. Arthur grabbed the foot and swung him to the floor. He placed the base of the Trident on Orm's chest and called a current of lightning through it. Orm screamed and sweeped Arthur. He pounced on Arthur and started punching him repeatedly. Arthur kicked him off and bull rushed Orm. He stabbed Orm rapidly with his trident. Orm tried to block most of the hits but was stabbed completely through the leg. He fell to the floor clutching it.

Arthur stopped and looked at him.

"You will be locked up for a long time for your plots Orm. By the time you are released, Superman will have grandchildren."

Orm started crying. "I could be crippled for life."

Arthur picked him up. "You're just lucky that I didn't kill you."

Orm laughed. "Yes, I am. I'm very lucky that you have too much pity!" A black magical flame appeared in his hand as he sent it straight towards Arthur's chest. Arthur tried to match it with a bolt of lighting. The two clashed as both Arthur and Orm were sent back. Orm hit the wall. He was holding his face, shaking. Arthur landed on an Atlantean teleporter, holding his chest. He got on his hands and knees and looked up at Orm. Orm didn't look up.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Orm looked up. His face was scarred badly. Arthur looked away.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He crawled towards the throne.

"AS OF RIGHT NOW, ATLANTIS IS CLOSED. FOR GOOD!" He pressed a button and a large bubble of water surrounded Arthur.

"No. No. Orm what are you doing?!"

"You will never see your wife again. I am the King of Atlantis, and will be until the day I die!" Arthur was teleported back onto the surface. He looked around as he was on an empty street. He stood up. He kept his head down. Arthur started shaking.

"AGHHHHH!" He started destroying things as he broke down crying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Another short interlude chapter. This one is shorter than the last. There's going to be a lot of these to whet your appetite for the final fight.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Oliver entered the Arrowcave and pulled down his hood. He cut the lights on and went to a table. He took his bow and started fixing it and upgrading it. He started adding extra arrows and features. He heard a sound and looked up. He looked around and saw Black Canary on the other side of the room.

"Dinah."

"Oliver."

"Here to rub some salt in my wound?"

Dinah laughed and walked closer. Oliver backed up.

"Did I say something funny? Tell me again, why are you on his side?"

Dinah stopped. "It's because I'm fighting for what I believe in."

Oliver smirked. "And I'm not?"

"You're fighting for the wrong cause. Do you really believe in what Bruce is saying? Or are you just fighting to be relevant?" Dinah asked.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm relevant." Oliver responded.

"Really? Okay. Are you sure you just didn't want to join the no powers side?"

Oliver shrugged. "Virgil and Arthur have powers."

"That's beside the point." Dinah said. "I'm thinking about things logically. You're not."

"I'm thinking logically, believe it. I'm thinking about what could happen to you if Superman can't keep his fight contained again."

"I can handle myself." Dinah said, getting closer to him.

"Facts. Think about them. There's 50 percent chance that you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you. Clark feels the same about Lois, that's why he should just drop it." Oliver said strongly.

"He should drop it? Who's egging this on? Bruce is. You're following a madman."

"Madman? What are you talking about?"Oliver asked.

"Bruce is mentally unstable. Think about it. Him seeing his parents being killed like that, will change anybody. It messed him up." Dinah reasoned.

"Well by your logic, Barry should be crazy too. He saw when his mom got killed when he was a kid. That's one parent less than Bruce. Why isn't he a madman?" Oliver asked.

"His mind goes too fast. It's able to process and go past his mom's death faster than Bruce."

Oliver goes back to his table. "That is the biggest load of bull, I've ever heard in my life. You're just trying to make up excuses."

"I'm still right about Bruce. Remember two years ago when he wanted to fight Superman? He told us what he was thinking during the whole thing. He was dead set, he just knew that Clark was evil. That's all he could think about. Then when Clark faked his ,death he just magically changed his way of thinking. Now he's back to it again. No one changes their mind like that, but a mentally unstable person."

"Or a women. Trust me, I know." Oliver said, smirking a little.

"He tried to kill Clark. Do you know how many kryptonite bullets I had to pull out of Clark?"

"If he wanted to kill him, he'd aimed for the head. I'm not sold on the Bruce insanity idea. He knows what he's doing. I know why he's doing it too." Oliver said.

"Why is he doing it? Why is he willing to ruin so many people's lives, me included, so strongly?" Dinah asked.

"It's not for me to tell. That's something Bruce will say if he wants to. You have no idea how much pressure he's under. How much pressure he put himself under. The man's been dealing with stress his whole life, and still can't take it."

Dinah backed up.

"I don't want to fight you Oliver."

"We don't have to fight, I've got my eyes set on Barry."

"You do realize that's not going to go well right?"

"You do realize that I've beaten him before right?"

"He wasn't focused or himself. Now, he's as focused as ever."

Oliver scoffed. "So am I. I believe you know where the exit is."

Dinah sighed. "Why are you like this?"

"I'm fighting for what I believe in."

Dinah rolled her eyes.

"If that means looking like an asshole to you and everyone else, so be it." Oliver said.

Dinah walked towards the exit before she stopped.

"I don't want to hurt someone I love."

"You mean loved? The past tense was added as soon as you joined Superman." Oliver said without looking at her. Dinah sighed and walked out of the Arrowcave. Oliver looked over his arrows. One arrow had a note on it. He hadn't noticed it before. The note said "Phantom Zone." Oliver slowly put the arrow in his quiver.

"No idea what that is, but let's just hope we don't have to use it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Next chapter up. These chapters will feature characters other than the man three, so I will be taking suggestions for characters that you want to see next in their own chapter.**

 **Chapter 13:**

Conner and Kara entered their apartment. Kara jumped on her bed as lightly as she could. Conner sat down on the edge of the desk. He looked at Kara as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Kara?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You and...Richard, you guys are a couple right?" He asked slowly.

"You mean Dick? We had something." She replied, while sitting up. "I had to follow this guy to Bludhaven. One thing led to another and Supergirl and Nightwing became partners. Dick persuaded me to stay for a couple of days. It all started there. As we got closer, I didn't want us to be anything."

"Was it because of Barbara?" He asked. She looked at him strangely.

"How did you know about her?" She asked.

"You talk in your sleep." He deadpanned. She smiled.

"Oh. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "How does it feel to be in love?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that if I answered that, it'd come out really cheesy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cheesy?"

"Corny."

He looked confused. "Do you mean, Trite? Banal? Stereotyped?"

"Stereotyped! Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Wow, you have a bigger vocabulary than me."

He shrugged. "I don't really do much except read."

"I see. Well, I put it mildly. When you're in love, you want to protect that person. You want to be near them at all times."

"Oh. That must be nice."

"It's how you feel about Cassie, right?"

He looked at her surprisingly. "I….don't...how did you think of that?"

She smiled. "Remember when I helped the Titans a while back?"

"Yeah?" He said carefully.

"You went ballistic when Cassie was hit. That rage was one that could rival the Red Lanterns. Trust me, I've dealt with them on numerous occasions. You love her." She visibly paused and looked at him in realization. "She was the real reason why you ran away, wasn't she?"

He avoided her gaze. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You told me that you left because you hurt them. The other Titans. It must've been when you hurted her, you decided to run away. "

He folded his arms. "Maybe, I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"That I'm a burden." He sat up straight. "Every time that I'm involved in something, the situation becomes worse. I hurt more than help."

"Don't think like that Conner. That's the what the public and the news want you think. They seem stuck on the idea that Kryptonians are the worst out of all the other races."

"Aren't we? We are the strongest right?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Clark about that. Speaking of which, why don't you spend more time with him?"

"It seems weird. He's got more issues to deal with, the last thing he needs is an angsty teenager around him."

She laughed a little. "You are not angsty. You're just confused. It's because you're not-"

"Natural?"

She closed her eyes and held her head. "I wasn't going to say that. You were created, not born. Luthor didn't think about the consequences of that. You weren't born with the basic emotions and thoughts. You've had to get those on your own."

"Basically the same thing, it's just explained more."

She laid back down. "Tomorrow is going to suck, so much."

"Why?"

"The act is passed on the 23rd, which is the day after tomorrow. That means the big fight, war thing is tomorrow. The league, all of the heroes will be divided for sure after tomorrow."

"How do we approach it? Do we just beat them until they can't resist? Or-"

"No! We are not killing our friends!"

He put his hands up in defense. "What if that's the only other option?"

"Look I know Batman is really resilient. If things go down to the very wire, he will either retreat or give up."

"I find that last one really hard to believe." He said.

"Clark will tell us what to do, for now just get some sleep while you still can." She got under her covers and turned over.

He got off the desk and walked over to the closet.

"You're gonna sleep in your costume?"

"I already changed."

He looked around. "When?"

"When I got under the covers. We have super speed, remember."

"The thing is, I'm not fast enough to race the Flash yet." He opened the closet door and stepped in. He closed it behind him.

"I don't want to hurt Cassie again."

"As long as she stays out of the fight, there's nothing to worry about."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Per request, this chapter will feature Jason, Dick, and Tim. Keep the character requests coming and I'll keep going until they've each gotten their own spotlight chapter.**

 **Chapter: 14**

"Jason! Open up!"

Jason jolted up from his bed and looked around. He vaguely saw Harley's form going out of the window. He sighed, relieved.

"One second!"

He got out of his bed and went to his door. He opened it to see Dick and Tim standing there.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He walked and sat on his bed as the two walked in.

"Just hanging out with our bro for probably the last time." Tim said.

Dick slapped him on the back of the head slightly. "Would you stop it? Thinking like that is not going to help."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "We are going up against Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Supergirl AND Superboy, Shazam, LOBO, and Black Canary. How much of chance do we really have?"

Jason looked confused. "Lobo? When did he join?"

"Tim decided to spy on Superman. He must've been really desperate to have recruited the very man who tried to kill him." Dick explained.

"Well Bruce recruited Catwoman, that's pretty desperate." Jason said.

"Selina's helped once or twice. Lobo is a flat out bounty hunter." Dick said. He looked at Jason's bed.

"Your bed seems messier than usual." He noted.

Jason's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly composed himself.

"I had a couple of nightmares. Getting beat with a crowbar will do that to you." He covered.

"That's been like 5 years ago right?" Tim asked.

"7. I can still feel every hit when I close my eyes."

"Okay, enough of that. Let's go." Dick said.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"I don't know somewhere else."

"A bar." Jason said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jason, I don't drink." Tim said.

"Too bad, I do. I know Dick does too." Jason walked out of the door. "Let's go."

Tim and Dick followed. Dick stopped before he closed the door. "I left something in their, hold on a second."

He walked back in and quickly looked by Jason's pillow. He saw a strand of blonde hair dyed blue and pink. He shook his head.

"Did you find it!?" Jason asked from in the hallway. Dick quickly pocketed the hair and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I found exactly what I was looking for."

 _Noonan's Bar, Gotham City_

The three former Robin's walked up outside of the bar.

"Noonan's? Really? The place where hitmen and mobsters come to get drunk and fight each other?" Tim asked.

"It was the closest." Jason said as he walked through the door. The music was blaring loudly as a couple of people looked towards their direction. Tim looked around uncomfortably. Dick patted him on the shoulder.

"Scared?" He asked.

"I mean, I'm sure I could take most of them out in 2 minutes. I've never been in a bar before. It feels really weird." He answered.

Jason walked at sat down on a stool. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I will." He told him.

"Look, if you don't drink just go and play pool or something." He motioned to the pool table where a couple of gruff, mobster looking guys were playing. Tim slowly made his way over there. Dick stopped him halfway.

"Just act natural. Don't act like you're new to bars."

"But I am."

"Well don't act like it."

Tim nodded and walked to the pool table. Dick sat down next to Jason. Sean Noonan came out, cleaning a glass cup.

"Jason! My favorite regular! How's it going?" Noonan asked him.

"It's going…...it's going. That's all I say." He replied.

Noonan chuckled. "Yeah, it is." He looked at Dick.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Noonan this is my brother Dick." Jason said. Noonan started laughing. He laughed so hard he started coughing.

"Is something funny?" Dick asked.

Noonan stopped laughing. "Your name is Dick? Does your parents love you?" He asked.

Dick stood up. "My parents **loved** me, don't get it twisted mister."

Noonan looked at Dick and then looked at Jason. Jason just shook his head. Dick sat down.

"My real name's Richard. Dick is just nickname."

Noonan raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason again. Jason raised his hands in defense. I wasn't around when he got that nickname. Get me a beer why don't ya?"

Noonan nodded. "What about you Richard?"

"Hennessy."

"Coming right up." Noonan turned around and started fixing the drinks. Tim was over playing pool.

"Yeah! I'm on top right now. Come on guys, give me a challenge at least. Set it up, someone. One of the guys grabbed Tim by the shoulder.

"I don't like your attitude kid."

Tim grabbed his hand and took it off of his shoulder.

"If you don't like it, about how stop hanging around me."

The guy grabbed Tim by the collar and pulled him up to his level. One of his friends tried to talk to him.

"Tommy come on, it's not worth it."

"Shut it Tony!" He pulled back to punch Tim. Jason's hand caught his fist. Tim got down from his grip.

"I was getting to that Jason."

"You were taking too long." He flipped Tommy onto the pool table, breaking it. About 10 guys stood up from their seats. Jason and Tim stood back to back. Dick got in place next to them.

"Really, you guys are about to start a cliche bar fight?" He asked while shaking his head.

"Think of it as a warm up for tomorrow." Jason said while cracking his knuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Next one here features the Teen Titans.**

 **Chapter:15**

The Titans entered the Tower, all of them hurt and tired. Beast Boy jumped on the couch with his legs and arms outstretched.

"I never, want to face Black Adam again." He said while holding his head. "Sorry about the car, Cy."

Cyborg sat down in one of the seats. "It's alright. It's Black Adam, not much you can do there. What I still want to know is what he's doing mixed up in all of this. How is he even free? I could've sworn Waller had him and the other villains on a leash." He said while shaking his head.

Cassie walked into the kitchen holding her back. "It's not just him. Circe's involved too. She wasn't that bad, Diana held her own against her."

"Good for you." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "I'd take her over Adam any day."

"Green Genius. We dealt with him too. We almost had Circe and he came and saved her. Forcefully at that." Cassie said as she drank some Ginger Ale. Starfire flew around the room.

Cyborg looked up. "What are doing Star?"

She stopped. "Trying to get the blood flowing. I felt, paralysed almost." She continued flying around.

Cyborg sat up, in thought. "It makes no sense. Black Adam and Circe have problems with the heroes, I get that. Considering that they both fit the bill of nonhuman, wouldn't they want to join a side? At least to stay here so that they could continue what they always do?"

"It's not that easy, at least not for them. Going back to what you said about Waller, they were both on the Suicide Squad. They couldn't have escaped." Cassie said.

"If they did, Waller would be hunting them down. So what are you thinking?" He asked.

Cassie started pacing. She then stopped.

"Waller either let them loose for little bit, or she gave them to someone else. Maybe as a favor, a debt, something. Waller does things to get things. When Adam showed up to save her, he said something about them being comrades. It smells like there's more of than them to me."

Beast Boy yawned. "All of these theories are making my head hurt, and I'm not even saying anything."

"Relax B, we're trying to figure this out. They could play a huge part in what happens tomorrow." Cyborg said.

"Wait, what's happening tomorrow?!" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"The big finally fight between Batman's team and Superman's team." Cyborg answered.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We are going to stop that from happening." Cassie said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" He asked.

"We trust Wonder Woman to lead us. Things won't end up the way that some people think it will." Cassie said.

Starfire flew down to a seat. "What is the exact plan of action for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to assume that we're going to come in the middle of the fight. Or stop it before it even starts." Cyborg said. "By the way, where's Raven?"

"I believe she's in her room, meditating," Starfire answered. Beast Boy popped up.

"I'll go check on-"

"No B, you know she doesn't like anybody messing with her when she's meditating, especially you." Cyborg said. Beast Boy sat back down.

Cassie got up and walked towards the hallway doors. "I'll do it."

Cassie slowly approached Rave's door. She could hear muttering. She slowly opened the door.

Raven was floating in the air, her legs crossed. She had her eyes closed as she was muttering some words. Cassie saw a picture of Conner floating in front of Raven. The picture slowly started to burn. Cassie's eyes widened. As the words got louder, the picture burned even more. Cassie slowly backed away. Raven's eyes suddenly opened wide, her eyes going full white. The picture exploded into pieces. Cassie shut the door and started breathing heavily.

"That's not good."


End file.
